


Everybody Has a Weakness

by TwentySomethingTurd



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Homelessness, Like they aint in Purgatory anymore, Serious AU, Some sadness, Wayhaught - Freeform, and everything inbetween, some joy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentySomethingTurd/pseuds/TwentySomethingTurd
Summary: Waverly finds a homeless Nicole who she takes it upon herself to help, regardless of what other people think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a completely random plot bunny that nested in my brain and wouldn't leave. WOO! Yes, I will still be writing Damsel Not in Distress. I don't know when the official posting days will be for this story just yet. Stay tuned, I'm sure I'll say in future chapters. :)

Today was going to be a great day, Waverly was sure of it. Why? Because today was finally the day for her to present the debate that she has worked hard on for weeks. She set her alarm thirty minutes early to make sure her flash cards were in order and her posters were still in pristine condition. They were; Everything was perfect. She smiled at the sight. She brought her attention from her hard work to her door when she heard a knock.

“Miss. Waverly?” It was one of the housekeepers, Frannie.

“Come in, Frannie!” Waverly was setting out her outfit for the day when the door opened.

“Your mother told me to wish you good on your presentation and to meet her at Remington’s after school. She has a reservation for you, your father and Mr. and Mrs. Dennings at 4:30.” Waverly smiled. It was rare to get a dinner with both of her parents, even rarer for her grandparents to be there. She wondered what the occasion was, regardless, she was happy. Even more proof that today was going to be good.

“Thank you, Frannie. What has Edwin prepared for breakfast this morning?” Waverly held up the blouse and skirt against her body with one hand, the other held up three belts. She turned to Frannie, eyebrow raised in question.

“He has an omelette with all of your normal fixings ready when I give the word.” Frannie smiled at Waverly. They had Waverly’s morning routine down, it was always the same. She would wake up around 7:30 and begin her work out. Frannie would be at her door at 8:15, when she knew that Waverly was finished working out and was picking out the outfit for her day. She would greet her at her door and wait to be invited in; She was the help after all. Then, they would talk about Waverly’s day and she would help her with her outfit, even though she knew Waverly was doing it to entertain the older woman.

Normally, Mr. and Mrs. Earp would be gone before Frannie got up herself. But that was no worry to her, they were Quinton’s responsibility. Her main responsibility was their one and only daughter, Waverly. She had been assigned to her since before her birth. When Waverly was growing up, Frannie was Waverly’s housekeeper and live in nanny. Caroline Earp wasn’t much of the mothering type. That’s not saying she didn’t love her only daughter, but she was busy with her work. She made sure she was home when Waverly got home from school when she was younger. Even now that Waverly was in college, she still was here most nights to see her off to bed. But it was Frannie who was there to kiss the majority of Waverly’s scraped knees and comfort her through her first broken heart. Frannie didn’t have any children of her own, so Waverly Earp was the closest thing she had to a daughter. 

“I’ll see you for breakfast in a little bit, Miss. Waverly.” Frannie turned to leave Waverly’s bedroom when she clear her throat. The maid turned around to face the young woman. Waverly was still holding the three different belts up to her outfit. Frannie smirked before eyeing each belt up close.

“Go with the silver belt. It ties together well with the teal shirt and black skirt. And a girl has to have a little sparkle in her life.” She winked, shooting Waverly a smile before leaving and quietly shutting the door.

* * *

 

Waverly aced her presentation if her professor’s face was any tell. She had received a group text from her two best friends not long after her class got out telling her to meet them for coffee at the local Starbucks. Checking the time on her phone, she figured she had a good twenty minutes to spend with them before she had to go home to get ready for her family dinner. She pocketed her phone in her butt pocket before she quickly crossed the street in the direction of the coffee shop. 

When she got to the shop, she spotted her friends in their normal table located by the large patio window. She greeted them with a wave as she walked to the counter to order her coffee. The was only one other woman in front of her ordering. Thinking nothing of it, Waverly took out her phone to check her social media while she waited.

“I’m sorry, Ma’am. I can’t just give away free food. We don’t do that at this establishment. I can give you a free coffee at most, but I don’t want to get in trouble with my supervisor. I’m sorry.” The barista wasn’t rude with his answer, but Waverly felt bad for the woman nonetheless. She watched as the forlorn woman passed by her with nothing. She wondered why she didn’t take the barista up on his offer, but it wasn’t her business. Facing the barista, she stepped up to the counter. The man smiled brightly at Waverly.

“I’m sorry about that. We don’t normally get people like that here,” His face turned from the bright smile that greeted Waverly to a curl of disgust for the second he mentioned the woman, then back to a smile.

“No, it’s okay. Can I have a tall mocha latte with three liquid sugars and two creams, please.” 

“You got it! Name?” She told him and rummaged around in her purse for her wallet as the he went along to make her drink. She couldn’t help but look to where she saw the woman walk out of the coffee shop. She didn’t expect to still see her outside, but she was. The woman in question was just across the street, tucked into a small alley way. Waverly could see her bending down and either talking to or caressing something. She was still preoccupied with staring at the woman when the barista came back with her drink.

“Here you go, miss.” The boy said with his overly bright smile. Waverly politely smiled back at him as her rung her up.

“What did she want anyway, the woman?” The barista looked up from the register mild distaste forming back on his face. 

“I don’t know. She asked if we could just give her chicken. Not warmed up or anything. It was weird. I told her I couldn’t do that for her even if she was kind of hot. My manager doesn’t want her kind here.. ya know  _ destitutes. _ ” Now, it was Waverly’s turn to be disgusted. This man had no tact. Even if the woman in question was destitute, she was still a person regardless of her housing situation. Waverly smiled at the man-boy behind the register, bending down ever so slightly, making sure to show a bit of her ample cleavage. 

“Excuse me,” She subtly glanced at the barista’s name tag. “Champ.” The boy turned back around to the register, eyes not so subtly glancing at Waverly’s chest.

“I’d like to place another order, if that’s okay.” Waverly smiled at him again when his eyes came to meet hers.

“Sure! What else can I get you?” Waverly smiled. All boys were just the same. 

“I’d like another coffee, tall, but with three creams and three sugars on the side.” She watched as Champ wrote on the other cup before looking back up.

“Can I also get a cup of your chicken soup with a cup of cold chicken on the side.” Champ eyed her when she mentioned the cold chicken, but as soon as Waverly giggled and leaned back down on the counter, his eyes went elsewhere.

“I like extra chicken in my soup, but I like to put it in myself.” When Champ saw Waverly put a ten dollar bill into his tip jar, he didn’t question her request any further. He was finished with her other coffee and had her food items bagged when he looked back at her.

“Is there anything else I can get for you today?” When Waverly shook her head he started ringing her up for the second time. Then she had a thought.

“Can I also get an ice water to go with these. Oh, and a drink carrier would be wonderful too.”

“Sure. I won’t even charge you for the water.” Champ smiled like he was doing her a favor. She smiled back instead of telling him that water was free here anyway. She thanked him when he gave her the receipt. She took the bag with with the soup and chicken in it and looped it around her wrist so she could carry the tray with the drinks easier. She stopped at the table with her friends, setting the tray down.

“Well, well. Hungry, Waves?” Chrissy asked, eyeing the bag with the soup. Waverly inwardly rolled her eyes. Her friends may not eat much, but she didn’t follow that trend. She found that if she followed a strict workout regimen she could eat whatever she wanted. Within reason, of course. She smiled on the outside, though.

“Yeah, I just thought I’d pick up a little snack before dinner. My mom got a reservation for the whole family apparently. I’m excited because my dad never makes it to dinner, but then again, I’m wondering if there’s a catch.” She sighed, she hoped that her parents weren’t divorcing. 

“You’re eating a snack  _ before _ dinner and then you’re going to eat dinner too? I’m so jealous of your fast metabolism, Waverly.” Her other friend, Jennifer, spoke, looking up from her phone. Again, Waverly rolled her eyes. She shared something resembling a fear with her two closest friends and all they caught on to was what she was eating. She looked out the window to find that the woman wasn’t where she last saw her to be. She panicked a bit as her eyes darted around outside before catching the flash of red hair deeper into the alley. She faked checking the time on her phone before looking back to her friends.

“Right, well, I’m sorry I couldn’t stay long this time, guys. But I gotta get home to get ready for dinner. Rain check?” Her friends both responded with “Ya.” and “Sure thing.” before going back to their phones. Waverly walked out of the door, bell signalling the door being opened. She checked to see if either of her friend’s heads popped up. Seeing neither of them deterred their attention from their phones, she crossed the street and headed into the alley. When she was a few feet away from the redheaded woman, she saw the thing that she was interacting with was in a box. So that meant it wasn’t a baby, right? 

“Excuse me?” Waverly made her presence known and the woman looked up, startled. She covered the box, protecting whatever was in it. Waverly tried to get a look, but to no avail.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to spook you.” As she approached the woman, getting a better look at her, she didn’t look like the stereotypical grungy-looking homeless person Waverly had pictured. The woman was dressed in dark-blue tough-denim jeans with what looked like a grey sweatshirt with a thick light-brown jacket on top of it. She also carried a rugged-looking backpack on her back.

“I just heard what happened at the coffee shop and I wanted to apologise on that rude barista’s behalf.” Waverly saw the woman blush, shying away.

“It’s okay. If he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t do it. I don’t want him to get in trouble because of me.” Whatever was in the box made a noise and rustle around a bit taking the woman’s attention away from Waverly. She watched as the woman spoke softly to the thing in the box, bringing a hand in to caress it. After a few seconds of watching the woman interact with the mystery thing, Waverly remembered why she was in the dim alleyway in the first place. 

“Yes, well, that being said, I brought this for you.” Waverly held out the bag and tray full of drinks, bringing the woman’s attention from the box back to her. She saw the woman’s face light up in surprise. Just as quickly as it lit up, it was brought back down.

“You didn’t have to do that. I can’t accept it. Thank you anyway.” The woman looked back down into the box. 

“Please. I insist, really. I have what you tried to order along with some chicken soup and a couple of drinks.” The woman looked to Waverly and back to the box before deciding to take Waverly’s offering. She smiled a grateful smile as she took the bag, setting it on the ground and doing the same with the drink tray.

“Thank you so much.” The woman opened the cup of cold chicken. Waverly could see she was struggling with holding the box and the cup of chicken. She stepped closer to the tall woman, offering her help. The woman handed her the cup, taking out a piece of chicken. That’s when Waverly saw what was in the box. It was a scraggly orange tabby kitten. The ends of the kitten’s long hair was in snarls, but he still looked adorable. Waverly watched as the kitten ate up every bit of chicken that the woman gave it. Waverly grabbed the cover of the bowl and filled it some with the ice water. She offered it to the redhead.

“He’s awfully cute. Where’d you get him?” The woman took a break from feeding the kitten, letting it take a breather, and put the makeshift water bowl down in the box with it.

“I found him in this alley actually. I don’t know where his mom went or his siblings, but when I picked him up he was worse off than this. I found him a few weeks back and have been feeding him scraps of the food I get every day.” She brought her hand down in the box and gave the kitten a few strokes on the back of the head.

“That’s why I went into the shop to get the chicken, the place where I stay won’t allow extra food out of the shelter anymore. So, ya. Thank you so much for helping him and me out.” Waverly could see the woman’s eyes getting misty as she thanked her. Waverly waved off the gratitude with a smile.

“Anything for animals. I love every animal on this earth, so no need to thank me, really. What’s his name?” Waverly drew herself closer to the box to see the little kitten lapping up the water. She smiled; He really was a cute little thing.

“I’ve been calling him Oliver, you know, after the movie-”

“ _Oliver and Company_.” Waverly finished with the woman, both laughing.

“So you’ve heard of it?” Waverly nodded.

“It was my favorite movie as a kid.” The two women shared a smile before Oliver was mewing, stretching up and holding on to the edges of the box, demanding more food. Waverly watched the woman begin to feed the orange fluffball again, before looking to her phone. Four-Ten shone brightly brightly at the top of her lockscreen, she swore under her breath. The other woman noticed, eyebrows scrunching.

“Sorry, but I have to go. If I’m late for dinner my mom will kill me.” Waverly smiled as she bid the other woman farewell. She was at the edge of the street when she suddenly remembered something. She jogged back up to the woman whose face once again scrunched up in confusion.

“Here.” Waverly handed the woman a folded up twenty dollar bill. The woman took it, initially, before she got a good look of the quantity on the bill. 

“Really, I can’t take this!” The woman shouted at Waverly who was already halfway toward the sidewalk. She turned around, still walking backwards.

“It’s fine, really. Oliver has to eat! If it makes you feel better, it’s not for you, it’s for him.” Waverly smiled when she saw the woman reluctantly pocket the twenty. She gave one more wave before heading out of the alley completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Today started out relatively normal for a snow day. Waverly’s mom and dad were actually home. Her dad being the Dean of her university, and the one to call the day off for the school, was in his office either doing paperwork or napping on his couch. Her mom was also in her office probably on the phone with her assistant complaining about how the snow doesn’t help the housing market. Even when her parents were home, they weren’t really home. She had grown used to it and didn’t expect anything to change soon, if ever. But every once in awhile a tiny part of her wished she would wake up and see her mom and dad, sans cellphones, sitting at the table with a board game or even cards, wanting to just hang out with their daughter. It had yet to happen in her twenty-one years and probably never would. 

When she found out it was a snow day she turned off her school and workout alarms, resetting her workout one for nine o’clock. Now, it was quarter of noon and she had finished working out, ate breakfast, showered and brushed her teeth and was out of things to do. Being the Dean’s daughter definitely had its perks, like every one of her professors never bitched at her or made fun of her like they did other students, not that she was obnoxious or stood out in class anyway, but it also had its cons. One of them being that she had eyes on her almost always while she was on campus, both students and staff. They would report anything they thought she was doing wrong to her dad, thinking it would get them praise. It didn’t. He brushed most of them off as the rumors that they were. That being said, another con was that she was held to a much higher standard than the other college students, not that she minded most times. She had her homework assignments done on time, papers done ahead of time, and the reading done sometimes a year in advance.

Now was one of the few times she regretted being such a nerd because she literally had nothing to do. She was ahead with the work and readings of all of her classes and her friend and “practice buddy” for Spanish and Latin was fast asleep in his bed in Argentina. As for her close friends, Chissy and Jennifer wouldn’t be up until at least one, maybe later if they went to a frat party last night. 

“You need help with anything, Frannie?” Waverly asked her housekeeper. She hated the word maid or any variant of it. So, she settled on housekeeper, but Frannie was much more than that. The older woman just chuckled as she carefully dusted the frames and nic nacs on the mantle.

“Bored are we, Miss. Waverly?” Waverly was currently positioned upside down on her living room sofa; Her head resting on a pillow on the floor and her feet were swinging aimlessly in the air.

“Maybe a little.” Waverly looked up at Frannie, waiting. Frannie just sniggered again, turning toward the upside down girl when she finished with the mantle. She crossed her arms, the one holding the dust on top.

“Well if you insist on helping, you can bring the Feminist Theory book your borrowed from the public library back. I think it’s due tomorrow, but with the way the weather’s looking I don’t know if the library will be open.” Waverly brought herself back right-side up.

“Oh yeah! I forgot I borrowed that. Funny thing is, after I took the time looking it up and finding it in the public library, the university library got it in. Whatever. Do you need anything while I’m out?” Waverly got up and headed toward the door, stopping in the doorway and looked back at Frannie.

“If you want to pick me up something from the old movies section, I’d be much appreciative. Now, go! And hurry back before it starts doing more than just spitting.” Waverly nodded and Frannie went into the kitchen to start another one of her tasks. Waverly grabbed a light jacket and a knit hat, throwing it on her head before heading out.

When Waverly made it to the library the snow coming down had doubled. She knew she had to hurry if she didn’t want to get stuck in the middle of the storm. That had happened to her once, when she had just got her license. She had never driven with snow on the ground before because when she was practicing for her permit and then after her driver’s test, it was late summer into fall. So, she didn’t know what to expect when driving in the winter. She drove normally and when she tried to stop at a red light, under the snow her tire met black ice, spun out and she ended up running into a guardrail. Neither she or any other drivers were hurt, but it took her mom, dad, and Frannie a few months of encouragement before she drove again. It’s been years and she’s driven in show dozens of times since, but it’s always on her mind every time she does. 

She grabs the book from the cluster of books and papers in her back seat before locking her car up and pulling out her wipers so they wouldn’t be frozen to her windshield when she came back out. She loves the smell of all the books that assaults her face when she enters a library, nobody knows that about her. All of her friends would call her weird if she were to tell them, not that they don’t already think that about her. 

She greets the elderly librarian when goes to drop her book, choosing to just hand it to the woman since she was sitting at the desk. She asks her where the black and white movies were kept. The lady points behind Waverly’s left shoulder, telling her to go straight and then hang a left and they should be on the very bottom and on the shelf on the right. Waverly thanks the woman with a smile before following her instructions. She goes all the way to the end of the aisle the woman told her and kneels down, searching for a movie or two for Frannie. She she picks the two she wants and gets up from the floor, heading out of the aisle. 

As soon as she turns to head back to check out the movies, she sees her. The woman from the alleyway. The woman at computer is facing away from Waverly, but she swears the red hair is the exact same as the woman she bought the chicken for a few weeks back. She decides to chance it. She walks up until she is right behind the woman on her left.

“So, how’s Oliver doing?” The woman jumps, taking in a sound breath. Waverly thought she had kept her voice quiet enough, trying not to jump the woman. She thought wrong, she supposed.

“I’m so sorry,  _ again _ .” Waverly comments backing away from the chair and woman. The woman turns around in her seat, keeping a hand gingerly supporting the front pocket of her sweatshirt. Waverly notices the change in the woman’s affect when she recognises her because she smiles.

“Hello to you. I’m sorry that I jumped, it’s not your fault. I’m just a jumpy person.” Waverly noticed how the woman’s eyes trailed off at that statement, taking it for what it was. She needed to be on edge to protect not only her items she kept on her, but herself. Waverly never had to be in that mindset. She felt bad for the woman, but disguised her sympathy with a friendly smile.

“No worries. So, I know I didn’t introduce myself last time we met; I’m Waverly, it’s nice to meet you.” Waverly stuck out her hand. The woman moved one of her hands from the front of her sweatshirt to shake Waverly’s extended one. As she moved her hand Oliver began to wiggle out from her pocket, poking his fluffy head out of the side closest to Waverly. 

“Nice to meet you, Waverly. My name’s Nicole.” The woman introduced herself, giving Waverly the biggest smile she’d seen come from the woman. Waverly saw the start of dimples popping out in the woman’s cheeks. This made Waverly smile bigger, she couldn’t help it; Nicole’s smile was catchy. Oliver had almost wiggled his whole body out of Nicole’s sweatshirt when they finally realized it. One of his back claws got caught on Nicole’s sweatshirt, tripping the small kitten up. Waverly noticed this, bending down immediately to catch the falling kitten. She caught him as he let out a little squeak of surprise. Nicole had gone to catch her kitten at the same time Waverly had, bringing their faces inches apart.

Waverly was just relieved that she had caught the little cat, letting out a breath of relief when she realized that it wasn’t her own breath hitting her face. She look up from little Oliver to see that she was eye to eye with Nicole. It was Waverly’s turn to blush. She ducked her face down as she handed the orange kitten back to his owner.

“Sorry about that. I just didn’t want him to get hurt. Is he okay?” She looked back up to see Nicole quickly examine Oliver before maneuvering him back into her pocket. When she looks back at Waverly, Waverly is glad to see she’s not the only one blushing. 

“Yeah, he seems fine. Still as squirmy as ever. We should actually get going before he gets me caught.” Nicole looks around to make sure there wasn’t anybody around before taking him back out of her pocket and handing him to Waverly. Waverly looks up at Nicole surprised.

“He wants to say thank you for providing the funds to get him some food. I bought him a bag of kitten chow and some wet food. Along with a sweater.” Nicole reaches around to her right side and pulls out a tiny blue wool pet sweater. Waverly can’t help but gush at how cute and teeny it was. Nicole laughed before putting it safely back in her backpack.

“So, please, take his squirmy and inquisitive wiggles as a thank you so much.” Waverly smiles at the redhead and brings her attention to the small kitten. She is proud when she cuddles him that she feels his belly full and pudgy. It warms her heart that she helped this innocent thing live. She feels it deep in the pit of her stomach.

Waverly plays and hugs the kitten for a few more minutes before handing him back to Nicole, standing to block the two when she hears the sound of someone approaching. When she sees it’s just the librarian she relaxes a little, but still stays put.

“Girls, I just wanted to tell you that we’re closing the library in ten minutes seeing the storm is getting pretty bad. So, please if you would, log off of all computers and bring any books or movies you’d like to check out to the front as soon as you can. Thank you ladies.” Waverly smiles at the old woman, confirming she’d be right there. She turns back to Nicole when they’re all clear.

“I need to check these two movies out real quick, but I was wondering if you needed a ride back to the shelter?” Waverly watched the other girl situate the kitten comfortably in her front pocket again before leaning down and picking up her bag, sliding it onto one of her shoulders before trying to do the same with the other. Waverly grabs the strap, helping the taller woman put it on the other shoulder while still supporting the kitten.

“No, it’s okay. I can handle it. It’s just a short walk. Plus, you should get home. It’s getting pretty bad out there.” Nicole looks out the window before Waverly follows suit, pouting at the sight of the millions of fat snowflakes falling down every second. She looks back to the redhead.

“If you’re sure. It was nice seeing you again, both of you,” She awkwardly pokes Oliver it what she thinks is his belly, though she’s not really sure. “I guess I’ll see you around?” Nicole nods, pushing her chair in.

“Be safe, Waverly.” Nicole moves around the chair before disappearing out of the library.

* * *

 

Waverly makes it home without injury. When she gets home, Frannie is at the door. She smacks the young woman with a cloth.

“I told you to be back soon. Not in an hours time. It’s bad out there.” Frannie wipes off the dust the stuck to Waverly’s shoulder from the cloth before giving her a big hug. From the middle of the hug, Waverly produces the two movies she picked up for the older woman. Frannie takes them when she lets Waverly go. 

“What do you say to me popping up some popcorn and we get all comfy and watch one of these. What’d you get? Oh, we’re watching  _ To Kill a Mockingbird _ first. I haven’t seen that movie in ages!” Waverly laughs at her friend, her one true friend, before running up to her room to change into something comfy.

It wasn’t until the middle of the second movie that Waverly had the guts to ask Frannie the question that’d been on her mind since she left the library’s parking lot without double checking if Nicole was sure she didn’t need a ride.

“Hey, Fran?” Waverly spoke up to the older woman, who gave the short brunette her undivided attention.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Waverly took in a deep breath in and let it out before asking.

“You were homeless before, right?” Frannie nodded. “What’s it like? Are the homeless shelters nice, like do they have all the amenities of a house? I know I sound stupid for not knowing or asking, but I figured you’d know better than any book or article I could read.” Waverly stuffed her mouth full of popcorn after rambling in her question. 

She and Frannie were close, really close compared to her and her mother and father, but that was just involving shared interest in her life and activities. Her knowledge on Frannie was limited to her love of old black and white movies and her love for the scent of lavender. She did know she was homeless, but that wasn’t because she told her. Waverly had overheard her father yelling at Frannie when she was younger for something that wasn’t even Frannie fault. He mentioned taking her back to the homeless hell that she came from. Ever since then, Waverly swore to never be bad when Frannie watched her again. She didn’t want Frannie to go away from her. Frannie took a few minutes to marinate her thoughts before saying anything.

“Being homeless isn’t good by any means. Back when I was living on the streets, there weren’t many shelters to take people like me in. Nowadays there are loads of ‘em, some churches even double as shelters if the demands are high enough. I’m sure it’s still hard on the people who are homeless, but they have so many resources at their disposal to seek help. If you want to help out, I could look for local shelter’s number, and sign you up as a volunteer. Why do you ask anyway, dear?” Waverly felt like everything was okay now. Nicole was safe from the storm in a warm shelter, with Oliver most likely curled up by her side or playing with the kids that were trapped in there because their parents wouldn’t let them outside while the storm was blowing.

“Huh? Oh for a project for my women’s studies course.” Waverly easily fibbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. :) I think I have it figured out what I'm going to do for these two stories. I'm still going to post every wed., thurs., or fri. but I'll do one story on week and the other the other week. And if like I have been doing, if I write more than normal, what's "normal" writing anyway, then I'll post one of each or two of one however it ends up working out. So basically the updates for the stories will be bi-weekly. I hope that makes sense. But I am writing part of another short story to add to the mix as well. Why do I do this to myself you ask? I don't know. LOL I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this story concept, so I hope you guys do too. I guess I like putting animal's in my stories as well, oh well. :) And please, feel free to let me know what you think~~ I love reading the comments everyone leaves. :D It keeps me going and lets me know ya'll are as interested as I am.


End file.
